Almost Dreamlike
by Very Crazy Cazzy aka Jersey Princess
Summary: She surveyed the room with wide, unknowing eyes. She didn’t recognise any of this. She turned to the person lounging on a chair next to her and smiled gently, knowing, almost dreamlike, what she was supposed to say and do. LJ COMPLETE
1. The Invitation

**Okay. Now, those of you who think you've read this before, I am the writer formerly known as JERSEY PRINCESS (sorry, couldn't resist). So that is why you recognise this.**

**This is a complete story! Three chapters that will be posted together! Thanks, I hope you enjoy! The ending of the third chapter will be different to how you remember it, though.**

**Anyway, summary:**

_**She surveyed the room with wide, unknowing eyes. She didn't recognise any of this. She turned to the person lounging on a chair next to her and smiled gently, knowing, almost dreamlike, what she was supposed to say and do.**_

**Lily has a dream, before she gets her letter from Hogwarts. Then she recognises James as the boy in her dream. And then…shit happens. You know the score. Yet another LJ written to get over WB, with no real plotline, main focus on the dream. Oh, and yeah, Lily is a loner. Not a LJBFF! OMG, what is the world coming to?**

**Disclaimer: use of the dream belongs to Limbo Gal (Emma). The fight idea comes from ZombieGurl98 (Katie). Luv ya two, you rock and are both amazing authoresses (and Emma is one of my beta-guinea pigs)! KIU girls! Oh, and the rest of the story should be my idea. I think…Anybody you do not recognise belongs to me _- coughralphdukesandianbankscough -_**

**Please R/R, lyl, enjoy the ficlet! Written purely for humour reasons and out of boredom (no profit coming from it! Yes, this is another disclaimer; freak out, bang your head, whatever…)**

**Oh, and I have a new account along with friends Beth, and Jessie (and Christy). We're called The Miss Marauders; the link's in my profile.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1, The Invitation**

_She surveyed the room with wide, unknowing eyes. She didn't recognise any of this. She turned to the person lounging on a chair next to her and smiled gently, knowing, almost dreamlike, what she was supposed to say and do._

"_Honey, could you be a dear and fetch Harry? Jamie, please?"_

_The boy, for that's what he was, or Jamie, she supposed, chuckled and laughed, his floppy black hair falling behind his thin-black-rimmed glasses and into deep hazel eyes. He was very muscly and tall, with arms she wanted to dive into and lips she wanted to kiss. He stood up and went into the room next door, and came back carrying a baby with black hair like his father, but emerald eyes she knew were the copy of her own._

_The girl reached out to take the baby from his father and smiled. Her baby boy was safe._

_Just then, the front door slammed open. The black-haired boy rushed downstairs. "Lily! Take Harry and run! I'll hold him off!"_

_He rushed into the pathway of a tall man with literally bright red eyes and a stare that could rival Medusa's. He pointed a stick-thing at Jamie, and started muttering evil words._

The emerald eyes of a little eleven-year-old redheaded girl flew open. It wasn't unusual for her to have had that dream, it had just never been so vivid before. She panted quietly, trying to get her energy back from being so scared.

"Hey snot-face, breakfast," a horse-like girl with short blonde hair and way too much neck snapped at the redhead, as she poked her head around the door of her younger sister's room.

"Get out, horsy," the redhead replied, yawning. She slid out of bed and grabbed her pink dressing-gown. She slipped her feet into fluffy bunny slippers and padded softly out of the room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

"Oh hey, honey," a tall woman with red hair like her younger daughter's and blue eyes like her other's, said cheerfully. The redhead smiled at her mother.

"Hey Mum! What are we going to do today?"

"Well, Vernon is coming over to see Petunia, so I thought I'd take you out to have some fresh air!" her mother told her, smiling.

Petunia Grace Evans was the horsy big sister who didn't fit her name one bit. She was fifteen that year, and going out with an extremely fat dark-haired boy with almost no neck, known, to her redheaded sister, as 'the pig'.

Petunia bounced into the room a moment later, all dressed up for Vernon. She walked over to a cupboard to get some cereal and a bowl, and screamed at the sight she saw.

Flying up to the window was a large brown owl.

The owl tapped its nose on the window and Petunia fainted. Their mother, Lauren, rushed over and let the owl into the room. It flew over to the redhead and stuck one of its legs out. She saw there was a letter tied to it, and undid the tie. She read the name on the letter.

_Miss L. Evans_

_The third bedroom_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

"Well, it's for me," she told her mother and her unconscious sister. She opened it up and a letter fell into her hand.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Evans,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

The redhead stared in awe at the letter. Lauren took it out of her hands and read it herself.

"Can I go, Mum?" the girl asked.

"Lily-Marie…" Lauren began. "It is most obviously a hoax. There is no such thing as witchcraft or wizardry, etcetera. Now have your breakfast and then go and get dressed; we're going out soon."

Lily-Marie, or just Lily as she liked to be called, sighed and obliged, believing her mother was right.

They left a short while later and headed into London, where they were going to go shopping.

They went into many shops, including about four bookshops and several record stores, when Lily noticed something funny between the latest record shop and her favourite bookstore that most definitely hadn't been there the last time she went past.

"Mum, look there! Have you ever seen that pub before?"

The pub was tiny and grubby, dark and dingy. There was an old sign hanging over the door reading 'The Leaky Cauldron'. The door opened and two young men in robes stepped out, chuckling.

"Muggles! The lot of 'em! They're so…" one of them, a dark haired man wearing a bright red cloak cried out, leaning on the other, a blond in blue. He broke off as he saw Lily and Lauren.

"Hello my dears, you look about eleven," he said, the second part to Lily. She nodded and he continued, "First year at Hogwarts?"

Lily nodded again, but Lauren said, "Surely you cannot tell me the place exists? Do you mean you sent us that letter?"

The man chuckled. "Of course the place exists! My friend Andrew Potter's son is going there this year. Trust me, Albus is amazing! And no, I didn't send you the letter. I'm Ralph Dukes, a good friend of Albus's."

"And I'm Ian Banks, a good friend of him," the blond man put in, pointing to Ralph. "You'll be wanting to see Tom, to let you through to Diagon Alley, I presume?" He indicated through into the pub.

Lauren shook her head hurriedly and turned her nose up. "There is no such thing as magic, and my daughter will not be complying."

"Can't we check it out, Mum? Please?" Lily begged, thinking this sounded interesting. "It's not like I'm five anymore, Mum."

Lauren looked down her nose snootily and finally said, "For a few minutes only. I want to meet this Tom person."

Once Lauren had met Tom, she decided that he was a perfectly decent bloke and allowed him to tell her about Muggles and magic, etcetera. She agreed to let him show them through to Diagon Alley. He did so.

Lily and Lauren stared at the sight of the passage, and then went in to buy all of Lily's things.

* * *

Lily was dropped outside of Platform 9¾ on September 1st with her trunk on a trolley and her cat carrier perched on top of that. Her parents had refused to allow her to get an owl, saying that it would cause too many questions. So instead she had a jet black kitten she'd named Morgan.

Lily said goodbye to her parents and Petunia (the latter begrudgingly), and turned to try and find her way onto the platform. She walked down, wheeling her trolley in front of her, and looked at the wall with narrowed eyes. _Why didn't Ian or Ralph tell me how to get onto the platform?_ she wondered silently.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of a squawking owl. She turned to see the back of a boy's head. He had neat pitch black hair. The woman with him, who she assumed to be his mother, was muttering some evil things to him quietly, involving something about Slytherin and stabbing. The boy bit his lip and turned towards where Lily was standing, gawking. She turned quickly and looked around nervously.

The boy walked right past without noticing her. But as he walked through the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10, he showed her how to get through, and so she followed him.

Standing right in front of her was a gleaming scarlet train with the words 'Hogwarts Express, 11 o'clock' hanging on a sign right above it. She hurried over to the train, but not before she saw the boy with neat black hair (and grey eyes, she realised), talking to another black-haired boy, though this hair was messy. She looked at the way it pointed and was sure she'd seen it before.

The other boy moved slightly and she could see the new boy's eyes. They were deep hazel, and he was wearing black-rimmed glasses. Thin ones. She recognised him immediately as the boy from her dream.

As if to confirm it, the other boy started cracking up and cried out, "She called you _Jamie,_ in _public!_ James, that's hilarious!"

"Shut up, Sirius!" James told the other boy hurriedly. "Do you want the whole world to know?" They turned and headed onto the train. Lily hurried after them and heaved her trunk into an empty compartment, thinking of James and her dream.

* * *

"Evans, Lily-Marie!" Professor McGonagall called out.

Lily bit her lip and hurried up to where McGonagall was holding the Sorting Hat. She sat on the stool and felt the hat settle over her eyes.

_Now, you're an interesting one. Very bright, that's Ravenclaw quality. Thirst to prove yourself; Slytherin, but kind; Hufflepuff. Brave; Gryffindor. You _are_ a tough one, aren't you!_

Lily thought back, _Please not a horrid House! Please! Not Slytherin, it sounds terrible!_

_Slytherin would be a great place for you! _the hat told her stubbornly,_ But if you don't want to be in that House, I guess your House should be the opposite one._

It yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!" less than a moment later.

Lily slid off the stool and headed down to the table, nervous. Not a single person spoke to her that day. She slid into her bed that night, wondering why nobody had noticed her, and whether this was going to carry on for the rest of that year.

It did. James and Sirius recruited two other boys called Remus and Peter, and created a group known as the Marauders. They were The Prankers of the school, and nobody was better than them. They picked on various people as victims, including one extremely unpleasant Slytherin in their year who they liked to call 'Snivellus'. Lily was glad they didn't pick on her.

Over the next few years nobody spoke to Lily. Sometimes the teachers even forgot to read out her name on the register. Lily took to pretending to her parents that she had loads of friends, but it wasn't true. Whilst the Marauders were out with their multitudes of girlfriends, she was doing homework in her dorm, along with three girls who didn't even acknowledge her existence. She became top student, alongside James, but people just ignored her scores as they didn't even know who she was. She managed to borrow a few books from the library and not even give them back, because nobody could pinpoint 'Lily'.

In all, she had a very, very miserable life. She often wondered if, had she been prettier, people would have noticed her more. But red hair and emerald eyes, combined with freckles, a body that couldn't tan, and an allergy to makeup screwed that idea up profusely. Lily wondered if, were she to commit suicide, things would be better, but she ignored that idea because she knew nobody would actually realise.

Until the next letter came on her seventeenth birthday.

* * *

**Lily is based off me. Not so much the loner thing, as I have friends, but the freckles, red hair, white skin that won't tan, and the allergy to makeup are all mine…plus the descriptions of Lily from the Sorting Hat. It wasn't deliberate, but it fitted, so there!**

**I hope you enjoyed that, no matter the reason it is for.**

**Hoping to get over WB soon, and the next chappie of this will be more fun,**

**Cazzy**


	2. A Punch To The Stomach

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2, A Punch To The Stomach**

The traditional brown Hogwarts owl dropped the letter into her lap that sunny morning.

Lily ripped it open less-than-eagerly, knowing that this year was not going to be any better than the rest of them. It was her last year, though. Seventh Year.

The usual letter fell into her hands, telling her what to buy for her new year. But alongside it, another letter fell out, accompanied by a quadruple-coloured badge reading the words 'Head Girl' on it.

"Oh Merlin," Lily breathed. "How the fuck did that even happen?"

She sighed, and left the house to get her things.

* * *

"I would like to announce this year's Head Students, Mr James Potter and Miss Lily-Marie Evans!"

At the mention of James, the whole hall went up in applause minus the Slytherin table. But when Lily's name was announced, there was silence but for a few people going, "Who's she?"

Lily rolled her eyes as nobody recognised her, and looked around the hall to see if anyone did. Her eyes rested on the Slytherin table, where four boys were looking in her direction. One of them was Snivellus, but the other three she didn't recognise.

After dinner was finished, she went up to Dumbledore's office and asked if there were Head Dorms. He smiled, being the only person who ever remembered her, and told her the directions.

Lily went to her room and dived into her new bed, sighing with relief that there was nobody else around.

* * *

It was several weeks later. The Heads had had no duty to do, so Lily and James hadn't come across each other yet. Lily was walking along a small, unused corridor that she'd discovered in her third year.

Suddenly, four boys stepped into her line of vision. They were all much taller, bigger-built, and stronger than she could ever be.

They were the four Slytherins she'd seen earlier. The ringleader, Snivellus, stepped forward towards her.

"My dear mudblood. Don't look quite so scared. We're not going to hurt you." Lily relaxed for a moment. "Hell, who am I kidding? Of course we are! One less mudblood in the world…yeah, the Dark Lord needs fewer mudbloods. And we are going to put you through as much pain as we can to make it worthwhile. You don't deserve to live in this world, mudblood bitch."

Lily bit her lip and turned her eyes downwards. Snivellus continued taunting her.

Finally one of the other boys chuckled. "Severus, can we just get on with it?"

"Yeah Snape!" another added.

_Oh, so he's called Snape,_ Lily thought. She raised her eyes, finally bold, and was met with a punch to her stomach.

She doubled up in pain, but refused to give him any sound. They started hitting and kicking her. She fell to the floor, still trying to not make any sound. But it didn't work and she whimpered almost silently.

The blows came faster and faster, and she knew she was bleeding in many parts. Several of her ribs were cracked, but she refused to faint from the pain. She sat there, curled up in a bloody ball.

After a while she stopped feeling the hits; it was like they weren't happening. She focused her thoughts on seeing her parents again soon, which she would as Christmas was only a few months away…though she _had_ only just got back.

After a while the boys got bored with their physical attacks and aimed curses at her. One of them yelled, "Crucio!" and she squirmed and squealed in immense pain, but not screaming. She almost couldn't breathe. It took even more of her effort this time to stay awake, but she knew that by doing so she was showing them she was stronger than they thought her to be.

In the end one of the boys became bored. He grabbed Lily's arm and yanked her to her feet. He began slamming her backwards against a wall, then pulling her forwards, then slamming her into the wall again. Searing pain flew up Lily's shoulders, arms, head, neck, and ribs, and she had to bite her lip hard to stop herself from screaming. Then, finally, another of the boys punched her hard on her forehead and then let go of her.

She slumped, unconscious, to the floor, where she lay in a pool of her own blood.

* * *

She awoke, a short while later, to find herself lying in bed. She wondered had she dreamed everything, but when she moved she realised otherwise. She raised a hand to her throbbing temples, and when she drew her fingers away she realised they were coated in blood, her blood. It had most definitely _not_ been a dream.

Lily groaned in pain, and the door to the room flew open, revealing a tall boy with messy black hair, thin-black-rimmed glasses, and deep hazel eyes you could drown in (like mud). He hurried over to her bedside table and asked in a soothing and gentle voice, "How are you feeling now? You got banged up pretty hard."

Lily smiled weakly in response and winced. His eyes narrowed. "Who did this to you?" he asked.

"Some Slytherins," she whispered. "Mudblood-hating maniacs."

"I'll kill them…" the boy muttered. "What's your name? I'm James Potter, by the way."

Lily stared. It was him! Her 'husband' in her dream! "Oh God, it's you…" she whispered.

"Sorry?"

Lily shook her head and stared, not in admiration but in wonderment. "How did you see me? Nobody ever sees me, they just ignore me. Even the teachers forget to read out my name."

James's eyes betrayed his sympathy for her. "Merlin, that must be hard to cope with…how come I never noticed you? I mean, a beautiful girl such as yourself…"

Lily's eyes started tearing. Nobody had ever called her beautiful before, not even her parents. Petunia, the horse, had got herself engaged to the pig a few months back, and along with her 'freak' comments, now took to calling Lily ugly because she didn't have a fiancé, too. The redhead smiled at the boy.

"I'm not beautiful," she whispered. "I could never be…"

"Of course you could, and you are. You're prettier than any girl I've ever seen. What _is_ your name, what's your House, and what year are you in?"

"I'm a Seventh Year Gryffindor, I'm seventeen, I'm Head Girl," at this James's eyes widened; he was Head Boy and he'd never met her before, "and my name is Lily-Marie Evans, though people just call me Lily."

James stared at Lily and felt his jaw drop open. He remembered a conversation he'd had back with his Mum after Fifth Year, a short while before Voldemort killed her, his father, and his younger sister Evelyn (Evie). A very interesting conversation.

_Flashback –_

"_James, you're home!" Julie Potter beamed and rushed over to hug her son. "We have something to tell you, son."_

_Andrew and Julie sat James down and proceeded to tell him of something they'd decided._

"_When you are eighteen, you are going to get married," Julie began._

"_That's three years, Mum, I have all the time in the world," James told her lazily. "I can choose who later."_

"_No, you cannot, as we have decided for you. She is a very sweet girl, and I am good friends with her mother, Lauren. I believe she is in your year at school, and has plenty of friends, her mother tells me. Her name is Lily Evans."_

_James shook his head, "Never heard of her, Mum. Your Lauren must have got it wrong."_

"_You are marrying her come your eighteenth birthday, James, and that is final," Andrew told him sternly. James shrugged, not really hearing._

_End Flashback –_

"Ah, my dear betrothed," he said almost inaudibly. Lily's eyes widened.

"Oh gosh," she whispered. "We're…?"

James nodded and proceeded to tell the girl of the talk with his parents. She nodded, understanding, and then told him of her dream.

James smiled gently. "Well, I guess that's settled. We have to get married at some point. My Mum, may she rest in peace, would never forgive me if I didn't marry you, and your parents might be a little hurt. My eighteenth birthday is in July, the thirteenth, so we should get married around then. But until then we should not go out with anyone and try to get to know each other more. You can hang around with the rest of the guys and I, if you like."

Lily nodded, very grateful. "Okay, now tell me, where am I?"

* * *

They spent the rest of the year messing around and playing pranks. The other three Marauders fell for her charm and beauty (but as friends), and immediately welcomed her into their world.

Now that Lily was popular, boys noticed her and asked to go out with her. But she always refused them, saying she was saving herself for someone else.

James, unlike Lily, was having a lot of trouble turning down girls, but as he got to know Lily more, he fell for every part of her, much deeper than the other three boys. They felt like her big brothers, but he felt a closer connection to her, one of strong love. He finally decided to take a stand in their relationship. After all, he had to marry her.

"Lils, can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked the spunky, funky redhead one day. The girl grinned and bobbed her head, and turned away from the other three Marauders.

"What's up, Jamie?" she asked him. She was the only one allowed to call him that.

"Will you…will you go out with me?" James asked her eventually. "Like, on a date?"

Lily bit her lip and shrugged. She had never actually been on a date, but she felt more comfortable around the boys and decided she really should. "Okay, sure."

James smiled all the way to his eyes and bent his head towards hers.

His lips grazed hers for less than a second. Lily's eyes widened and she realised she'd just been kissed. She reached out a hand and grabbed a handful of his shirt. She dragged him closer to her and pulled his mouth onto hers hungrily, feeling her stress and strain slip away as the kiss deepened into a full-on snog. Finally, James grinned and nodded his head towards a broom closet nearby. She smiled back flirtily, and allowed him to pull her into it behind him.

* * *

Lily and James had been together since December 7th. It was now May, and James decided to do the inevitable. He and Sirius went out to the shops, leaving Remus and Peter to babysit Lily and pretend they were doing something secret, that she couldn't know about (which was actually the truth).

The two boys came back much later. They decided to hold a meeting, where they told Lily of the transforming; their Animagi forms and Remus's werewolf change. Lily took it amazingly well, and she refused to leave Remus for a while.

Finally, James asked to speak with Lily urgently. Lily complied, all of a sudden reminded of the talk they'd had when James asked her out.

"What is it, Jamie?"

The boy raised his eyes to hers, and slid slowly down onto one knee. He breathed in deeply, brushed some of his messy black hair out of his eyes, and drew out a small box.

Lily gasped in shock. Was he…? She couldn't breathe; she just kept staring as James flicked the box open to reveal a glistening emerald-set real silver ring, identical to her eye colour.

"Lily-Marie Evans, I love you so much, with all my heart. Will you marry me?" he asked, his voice betraying his nervousness, but somehow managing to not tremble.

Lily reached out to touch the ring. "Wow…" she whispered. "I love you too…" She raised her eyes to his. "James Harold Potter, I would be delighted to marry you."

The boy's eyes lightened up furiously and he picked Lily up and spun her around. Then he slid the ring onto her ring-finger carefully.

They turned and went back into the room where the remaining Marauders were.

Sirius beamed when he saw her smile. "Do you like it?"

"Come on, show us the rock!" Remus added, grinning. Lily obliged.

"What an amazing fiancée I have," James told her, murmuring in her ear. Lily grinned, mentally thinking of ways to tell Petunia to shut her up.

"You're more amazing," she told him gently. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

**Did you like?**

**Lyl,**

**Cazzy**


	3. The Wedding

**This is the last chapter, and it has a little epilogue under the A/N at the bottom, because I couldn't be bothered to write a whole new chapter just for that!**

**Disclaimer: I own the storyline.**

**I hope you enjoy this! And, on with the story! Oh and from last chapter, James's birthday was, I put down, July 13. My birthday is September 13 and it's my lucky number, so that's why his is the thirteenth. Just in case you were wondering.**

**R/R please **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3, The Wedding**

"You are now man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

James smiled sweetly at Lily and bent his head down. Their lips met.

Sirius, the Best Man, smiled at the two who were most definitely in love, and triumphantly yelled, "Who's got the stereo?"

A man lifted his hand up. "Now?"

Sirius nodded his head. "Now."

The man clicked a button, and a song flew out of the speakers. The floor cleared and James bowed to Lily.

"May I have this dance, Mrs Potter?"

Lily curtseyed back. "You may, Mr Potter." She took his hand and they started dancing. When the song ended, they kissed and stepped away from each other.

"PARTY!" yelled Sirius, and all of the guests and participants of the wedding hurried through to the other room where there was a DJ set up with his records in front of him.

It was exactly right. A great ending of one chapter in their lives, and a perfect beginning to the next one.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that. Thanks to everyone who read this, it's finished! The song got deleted, as I'm not allowed lyrics anymore. Hope you don't mind!**

**I love all you reviewers! You make my day! Here's what I promised: the epilogue.**

**Lyl,**

**Cazzy xx **

**

* * *

**

**The Epilogue**

Lily and James looked at each other, and smiled. There was a feeling in the air. Lily sighed, knowing, almost dreamlike, what to say and do. She knew it wasn't going to be happy; she'd lived it before, in her dream.

"Honey, could you be a dear and fetch Harry? Jamie, please?" Lily asked him sweetly.

James chuckled and went next door. He returned with his one-year-old son in his arms. The boy had black unruly hair like his father, and the emerald eyes of his mother. The boy gurgled happily and tried to snuggle into his father, as if he, too, knew what was about to happen.

Lily reached out and took her son from James. She suddenly felt the air grow heavy and knew that it was happening now. Her eyes widened and she turned to James, just as the front door burst open, revealing a man with bright red eyes. Lord Voldemort.

"Lily! Take Harry and run! I'll hold him off!" James yelled.

Voldemort pointed his wand at James. "Don't you move an inch," he hissed.

Lily turned and hurried into the kitchen of their house, nervously cradling the baby in her arms. She looked around for somewhere to put him.

James stared down Voldemort, or at least tried to. "Who told you?"

Voldemort smiled. "The rat, my Death Eater. But of course, you can't do anything about that now. Avada Kedavra!"

Lily heard James's body fall to the floor, and screamed, "JAMES!" Voldemort appeared in the doorway.

"Ah, my little Lily. How are you, my dear?"

"You just killed…"

"Yes. Now, hand that baby over to me."

Her eyes grew tight in defiance. "No."

"Are you sure about that?" he twisted his wand about teasingly.

"Take me, not Harry. I'll do anything, just leave Harry," she whispered.

"I might just take you up on that offer," Voldemort told her. "Of course, once you're dead you have no way of stopping me from killing the last remaining Potter."

Lily's eyes narrowed. She stood her ground, in front of her baby.

Voldemort raised his wand. "Avada Kedavra!"

And Lily knew no more.

**The End**


End file.
